


Saved Me

by cuhcoombuh



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extreme Gear, Friendly competition, Jet is confused, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Some tooth rotting fluff, Wave is very smart, gay af, sonjet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuhcoombuh/pseuds/cuhcoombuh
Summary: Jet the Hawk is rather frustrated with himself for his emotions! They keep bothering him and getting in the way of is daily life. He wants them to go away more than ever, or... does he?
Relationships: Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow, Knuckles the Echidna and Storm the Albatross, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog/Jet the Hawk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sad that there isn’t much SonJet on this site, so I wanted to write some of my own!! ówò I uhh hope you enjoy!

Jet was currently storming around his latest office, which had been somewhere a little more practical and immobile than the ship. They had a sort of underground labyrinth to chill in now, especially good for keeping treasure locked away since this place was remote. Jet’s brows were furrowed as he was deep in thought, staring at the ground as he paced. He had his hands balled into fists and his shoulders tensed upwards-...he couldn’t stop thinking about that damn hedgehog! His stupid cocky grin and his dumb royal blue spines, and his emerald green eyes...

Yeah, fuck that guy.

Jet wanted to destroy him in a race! To finally prove to him that he’s the fastest in the sky! To make him prou- wait, no, not that one. Well-... No! Maybe?

He didn’t know why he wanted to get the victory that badly, sure, he’s extremely competitive! He can admit that much, but he’s never wanted to beat someone in a race as bad as he wants to beat Sonic. Maybe it’s because the blue blur self proclaimed himself as the fastest thing in the world? No, his other opponents said the same thing... Oh! Maybe it’s because Sonic actually _beat_ him in a race? Err, he’s been beat before. Just rarely. 

Then what could be the answer!? Jet was starting to not even care about the answer anymore, he just wanted closure! He wanted to beat him and rub it in Sonic’s stupidly ~~handso~~ weird face! Yeah! That’s the plan!

His pacing was interrupted by Wave barging into his office, making him snap his head over in her direction. She had a weird look on her face, something between subtle annoyance and confusion. She let out a sigh and shook her head. “Thinking about Sonic again?”

Hearing his name out loud made Jet unexplainably angry. He stormed over to his office chair and sat down to stop himself from pacing around, instead just crossing his arms over his fluffy chest and bouncing his leg. He didn’t look at Wave, his gaze set to the side. “What does it matter to you?” He growled out, tapping his fingers on the side of his arm. Wave rolled her eyes at this, leaning against the doorframe and watching his posture. Defensive. 

“You’ve been thinking about him a lot.” She pointed out, placing a hand on her hip. Jet finally glanced at her, but went right back to glaring at the floor. “So? That _doesn’t matter_.” He grumbled in an irritated tone. Wave’s expression softened very slightly. “Jet,” She began. “Do you... like him?” 

This question shocked the daylights out of the hawk, urging him to sit straight up and put his hands on the table. “What? No! I HATE him! What in the world makes you think I like him!?” He exclaimed, brows furrowed and expression shocked. Wave shrugged, suppressing a sigh. “You’ve been thinking about him for weeks, it’s like you’re obsessed with him!”

That word... obsessed... 

Jet was actually sorta speechless for a while, just spluttering before clamping his beak shut to try and keep what pride he had left. Wave couldn’t quell her sigh this time, cocking her head to the side. “Jet, you know we wouldn’t think any less of you if you were gay.” She said in a nonchalant tone. Jet glared right at her, his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. 

He slammed his fists on the table and stood up all in quick succession. “I’M NOT-“ He caught himself before he fully exploded, snapping his beak shut once more and taking a long deep breath in before letting it out. He slumped back down into the chair, collecting himself. He wasn’t 14 year old Jet anymore, he was working on his temper. “I’m not gay, Wave.” 

Wave went quiet for a moment, her eyes squinted at him as if she were trying to read his mind. She returned her look back to normal after a few seconds, having something else to say. “Anyway, I actually got a message from Sonic and them a while ago.” She said, pulling out her communicative device and tapping it a few times to sort through the messages. Jet almost jumped out of his skin- holy shit! Here he’s been thinking about that little blue devil and he just up and texts them!? Jet stood up again, his hands spread out on the table as he leaned forwards slightly. “Really!? What did they say!?” He exclaimed, his heart beginning to race. 

“They just asked how we were all doing, and if we wanted to meet up for some friendly competition.” Wave said, glancing back up at the hawk. “I told them that it sounded great, we’re discussing a meetup point, got any suggestions?” She asked, making a mental note of how much this piqued his interest. Jet hummed as he thought, tapping the fingers on his right hand on the desk before a grin appeared on his face. “Sky Road.” He said, remembering how that was everyone’s favorite track to race over. 

Wave grinned as well, thinking on it. “Huh, I totally forgot about that place! Smart idea, Jet. I’ll talk to them about it.” She said before turning away and walking out. When the door closed, Jet let out a sigh and slumped down into the chair. Why was he suddenly so anxious? He never gets anxious! Well, he _rarely_ gets that way. 

It’s been around a year since they’ve all seen each other, did they change much? Did they get better at gear riding? Maybe worse? He had so many thoughts! He just wanted to bury his head in his arms and take a fucking nap already. Actually, that didn’t sound like too bad of an idea. He checked the time, 3:37 PM, perfect. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep not long after. 

What only felt like five minutes later, Storm burst through the doors with urgent news. “BOSS!” He screamed, causing Jet to be jolted from his unconscious state. His mind was fuzzy from sleep, but he was able to sit straight up and squint at him. He could see that Storm was talking, but it didn’t make too much sense. 

“Wave blah blah blah blah blah Sonic blah blah blah blah blah blah!!!!” 

He blinked slowly, trying to make out what was just said to him. He rubbed his eyes before looking at him again. “Wh-..Whuh?” He mumbled, being just barely more awake than he was before. “Wave told me to tell you that Sonic and everyone was waiting for us at Sky Road!” He said, this time in a more understandable way that Jet could decipher. Though, it didn’t really hit him. He just kinda nodded and laid back. “Yeah, yeah, Sonic’n’them...” He mumbled, before his eyes shot open and he stood up. “SONIC AND THEM!?” He repeated, adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

Storm nodded, pointing at the door. “Yeah!! We have to leave now, Wave said they were already there!” He exclaimed, and Jet nodded, instantly way more awake than he had been two seconds before this. “Okay, okay- Just- Gimme a minute!” He said, and Storm nodded before rushing back out of the office. Jet checked the time again, it was now 5:46 PM, so he slept for around 2 hours. That’s probably why his back hurt so bad- but no matter! He ran to the sink in the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, making sure not to get any on his goggles. 

He gripped the sink and had his head pointed down so the water dripped off his beak. He had his eyes closed as he tried to regain his composure. Sonic and them were waiting- for the three of them. He was still trying to wrap his head around that part. Finally feeling like he had calmed down enough to be presentable to everyone, he dried off his face and walked out in a calm manner. Wave flagged him down with her gear tucked in her arm. “Jet, come on, we gotta leave!” She exclaimed, pointing to the room where he had placed his gear this morning. 

He sprinted over to the room and wasted no time grabbing it before they headed out towards ol’ Sky Road. Come to think of it, that place really was quite old now. The last time they raced on it was around 4 or five years ago, and that place was already old to begin with! It was more than likely fine, though. 

The memories that hit the three Babylonians when they arrived at the scene were intense. The Sonic team were waving at them when they had caught a glimpse of them, all smiling and seeming quite friendly. The Babylon Rogues landed in front of them and walked up the rest of the way. Wave and Storm waved to them with pleased expressions on their faces, both noticing their counterparts right away. 

They walked up to each other without saying a word, then they all smiled and greeted each other with a fist bump. “Hey, Einstein, what’s up?” Wave said to Tails, using a more friendly tone than she had previously used in earlier meetups. The fox smiled, greeting her back before holding up his gear. “Hi! I took your advice when it came to making these, and it really helped! The balance on them are a lot better than before!” He said, holding it out for her to see it. Wave set down her own gear and took Tails’ in her hands, a pleased smile on her face as she looked it over. 

“Huh, not half bad! This is really good, bud!” She said, making the small fox’s eyes light up as she handed it back to him. “You really think so!?” He said, and Wave nodded. “Of course! We’re gonna have to see how good it does in a race!” She said, nudging his shoulder playfully. “Awesome!”

While all of this was going on, Storm and Knuckles were goofing off as well. They were basically just chatting about how much they could lift or how big of a rock they could crack with one punch. They were cracking jokes and just acting a fool as everyone was conversating and enjoying themselves. But that’s when Sonic walked up to Jet with that stupid smile on his face. 

“Hey! How’ve you been, buddy?” He said, putting his hand out for a friendly shake. Oh, that voice... It hadn’t changed a bit. Jet glanced down at Sonic’s hand and simply huffed, turning his head. “I’ve been fine.” 

Sonic only grinned a tad bigger at this, putting that same hand on his own hip. “Haven’t changed a bit, have you?” He said in an amused tone. “I wouldn’t say that, but some things never change.” Jet huffed, giving him the side eye before a grin of his own crept its way onto his face. Sonic noticed this and gave a soft laugh. “I guess not!” He said, giving him a quick glance up and down. “Those new goggles?” He asked, pointing to the top of his head. Jet blinked, sort of surprised that he had noticed. These were really similar to his old ones. 

“Oh, yeah, I err.. broke my other ones.” He admitted, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing away. The Hedgehog’s gaze made him feel weird. Sonic nodded as he listened to him. “You? The Legendary Wind Master _breaking_ your goggles? Unheard of!” He joked. “How’d you pull that off?” 

“Eh, I was riding recklessly and crashed in a ditch,” Jet shrugged. “It’s a good thing I was wearin’ ‘em, I’d probably be blind without them.” He said, causing Sonic to smile almost fondly. “We wouldn’t want that, now would we? Kinda hard to ride your gear and steal stuff without your sight.” He said in a friendly tone. “I suppose you’re right. Anyway, how’ve _you_ been holding up, Sonic the Hedgehog?” Jet asked, trying to avoid anything that would make it seem like he cared too much. Well, too late. 

Sonic got that shit eating grin back on his face and batted his eyelashes in a faux-cutesy way just for laughs. “Awww, does mean ol’ Jettie care about little ol’ me?” He teased. Jet swore his face probably turned red as a beet. “N-No!!! You asked me, so it’s only fair that I asked you back!!” He squawked, his shoulders tensing upwards. Sonic laughed at his boisterous reaction. “Calm down, birdie, I’m just kiddin’. I’ve been great, life’s treating me awesome!” He said, a happy sigh leaving him as he thought on the past year. If Jet could say the same thing, he’d probably be as satisfied as Sonic right now. Was he jealous of him? Maybe. Who knew. Not even Jet knew anymore. Everything’s so confusing to him, his emotions, his feelings, his admirations- everything was suddenly scrambled and he didn’t know why!

“I’d say I’m happy for you, but I don’t really care.” Jet half-joked with him, causing Sonic to actually laugh. “You’re a character, you know that?” He smiled, giving him a friendly shove. Jet was almost speechless, managing to push out a few words without stumbling (thankfully). “Right back at ya, Sonic the Hedgehog.”

As the evening grew later, they knew they had to get this show on the road. Everyone got in their own spots and someone counted them down. They were all off in streaks of light as soon as they could. Jet and Sonic took the lead quite quickly, both of them being very focused on the road ahead of them. The wind rushed past their bodies, bringing them back to five years ago when they had to ride through this place. Man, time flies.

Jet glanced to his side. Sonic and him were neck and neck. The rest of everyone else was lagging behind- mainly because Sonic and Jet had a need for speed, so they didn’t even think for a second about slowing down. The feeling of racing right next to him almost brought a smile onto his usually frowning face. He felt good right now- but this feeling wouldn’t last long. 

The two were coming up to an area you had to grind on to get by, both preforming the maneuver perfectly and landing on their respective rails. They were still neck and neck, pushing their extreme gears to the limit. The sound of their gears on the railing was quite loud, they couldn’t hear anything else beside it! That’s why when they were able to jump off of it, the sound of crumbling suddenly overtook their ears. They confusedly looked around, wondering if the other had something to do with it. While Sonic was preoccupied with glancing around the place, he didn’t see the large chunk of stone-ceiling coming down at him. Jet looked over at just the right time- albeit to yell at Sonic to try and figure out what was going on, but he was able to see the disaster about to unfold. 

His words were almost caught up in his throat, his eyes wide as saucers. “Shit- SONIC!!” He exclaimed, turning his own gear to clip the back of the hedgehog’s and send him veering left. He was able to whip his own around yet again to avoid being crushed instead, placing a hand on his head in relief. 

As soon as Sonic’s board was clipped, he turned around, confused to see Jet seemingly sabotaging the race, but when the sound of the heavy stone ceiling hit the ground, he knew. Jet- saved him. Huh. 

Sonic was able to gain control of his gear again, steadying it as they kept moving forwards. He looked over at Jet, who was frantically glancing around for an exit. “We gotta get outta here!” The hawk exclaimed, looking over at Sonic and meeting his gaze. “What about the others!?” The hedgehog yelled back, a worried expression on his face. Jet glanced down at the communicator on his own wrist, glancing back up a few times to watch where he was going. He got to Wave’s icon and clicked it. “Wave! Stop the race, it’s too dangerous! The walls are collapsing around us, get the hell out of here!” He ordered in a frantic tone. 

When Wave got the message, her eyes went wide. She was in the lead of the group of racers, so all she had to do was turn her gear around fully to get everyone’s attention. They slowed their own gears down to see what in the world was going on, and she pointed behind herself as she faced them. 

“It’s collapsing! Jet told me that we need to get out of here!” She said, trying to contact him back. “Got it! Where are you!?” She said into her communicator. 

Jet got the message, bringing his wrist up to his face a bit more as they started to try and dodge rubble coming down at them. 

“Sonic and I are in the-“ His mic cut out, only allowing garble and radio static through. “We’re looking for a way out of-“ More static. 

“Uhh, Jet!!” Sonic exclaimed, snapping the hawk’s attention back to the road in front of them. The ceiling was fully collapsing, coming right for them. They hurriedly whipped their gears around and started to race off in the opposite direction. Their hearts jumped into their throats when they realized that the same thing was happening that way too- and fast. There was no where to escape- they were buried under the rubble. 

Wave heard Jet’s communicator suddenly die like it had been destroyed, her brows furrowing heavily. She tried to keep her composure as they all quickly raced out of there. They were all still on their gears; they couldn’t do anything but watch as it all crumbled down. 

Everything was dark... Dark and... cold?

Hands on shoulders- maybe? Shaking- Talking- 

“Hey!”

“Wake up!”

Jet cracked an eye open and wasn’t surprised to see-, well, almost nothing. 

“Oh thank god- you’re alive!” A voice said, sounding out of breath as they panted. Jet was able to focus the more he woke up, and he could make out some quills and a pair of silver shades reflecting in the _tiny_ ray of light that was shining through a crack in the rubble. It was Sonic- thankfully he was alive as well. He noticed that his goggles had been pushed back up onto the top of his head for some reason, but not giving it a second thought. 

Jet sat up, flinching and making a small pained noise as he placed his hand over his upper side. Sonic looked a little guilty. “Sorry- I think I might’ve cracked one of your ribs during CPR-...” He said in a small voice. Jet waved a hand dismissively. “It’s fine- wait-“ He said, looking up at the hedgehog. “CPR!?” 

“Yeah, you-... You weren’t breathing when I got to you. So, I did what I had to do.” Sonic said, sitting down and leaning his back against some of the rubble as a quick break. Jet stared at him through the dark, glad that Sonic couldn’t see the gentle blush on his face. 

“You... saved me.” He whispered in an astonished tone. 

Sonic smiled at this, a soft look in his eyes. “Well, you saved me first. It’s only fair that I saved you back.” He winked playfully. Jet swore his heart skipped a beat. He looked away, not able to keep looking at him with Sonic’s gaze. Jet was suddenly caught in a wave of embarrassment and frustration. Why was he feeling this way!? 

He put his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to let too much of his frustration show. Sonic got worried because of this gesture, placing his hand on Jet’s knee. “Hey, are you alright, Jet?” He asked in a sickeningly sweet and caring tone. This only made him even more embarrassed, but he didn’t push him away. “I-“ He groaned, letting his hands fall down to the ground and tipping his head back so that his face was pointed upwards. 

“God, I-... I’m so confused, okay!?” He admitted, balling his hands into fists. He hated the fact that he could feel Sonic just staring at him with that worried expression. He _hated_ it. Sonic scooted over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder to try and keep him calm. “Hey, talk to me.” He said in a peaceful tone to try and bring the mood down a little. He didn’t know what he was doing was making Jet’s emotions worse- but to be fair, Jet didn’t know that what he was doing made it worse either! All he knew was that Sonic being so close to him and having his hand on his shoulder was going to drive him insane. 

Jet took a deep breath before mustering up the courage to talk again. “I just- look, this is going to sound weird, but I’ve been thinking about you... a lot! For the past few weeks all I’ve been able to think about is _you_! God, it’s annoying! Whenever I think too hard about you or what you would be doing, my... my heart beats faster than normal! I don’t know what any of this means, but seeing you today just made it a million times worse! As soon as I saw you, my heart started beating so fast I thought I was gonna pass out! I thought that maybe if I beat you in a race I’d finally stop feeling like this- but what would that even do!? God, this is pathetic...” 

Sonic had listened to every word, being rather quiet after the fact. Jet didn’t want to look at him in fear of Sonic having a weirded out, maybe disgusted look on his face. But, that wasn’t the case at all. Jet felt Sonic shift in a way to get more comfortable as he sat next to him. They were sitting very close, if not already touching, just millimeters apart. Though, this next sentence is what really shocked the bird. 

“I get how you feel...” 

Jet’s eyes widened and he glanced over at him, seeing Sonic’s soft smile as he gazed at the floor. “I... I’ve been thinking of you too, believe it or not. What you just described shocked me a little, because it’s exactly how I feel...about you. Every time I get to thinkin’ about you I just... I dunno, I get a warm feeling in my chest and this smile I just can’t shake off! _This_ is gonna sound weird, but you’ve been making me really really happy lately.”

Hearing Sonic say all of what he just said made Jet feel... weirdly at ease? He felt accepted, a little. Knowing that they both shared these same emotions made Jet feel less alone. He saw Sonic look back up at him, their gazes meeting once again. 

“So... could this feeling be...?”

“...Romance?”

Romance... that word sounded nice in Sonic’s voice. Jet nodded silently, picking at the ends of his gloves. Sonic stared straight ahead now, just pondering what his next sentence would be. “I... I sure think it might.” He whispered, turning his head to face Jet again. Jet looked back at him, and emerald green eyes met ocean blue ones. Time seemed to stand still as the distance between them was suddenly closing. The air was still and calm, their faces just barely illuminated by the crack in the rubble, but they didn’t care. Sonic’s hand came up and gently cupped the side of Jet’s face as they kissed, sweet and slow. 

They had never experienced anything so supercharged yet so soft in their lives. Jet slowly brought his own hand up to hold Sonic’s wrist, the gesture causing a small smile to grace the hedgehog’s face as they shared the intimate moment. They broke apart when the need for air surpassed the urge to kiss, causing them to both pant gently with their eyes closed and faces close together. Soon, their eyes slowly opened, revealing to each other just how much they were both blushing. The image of Sonic’s gentle smile and red face caused Jet to smile as well, turning his head to the right to try and not let the other see him. Though, Sonic saw it all. 

“Hey, I’ve never seen you smile like that.” He whispered, pushing closer to him. Jet glanced back at him, his face turning a deeper red. Sonic seemed very pleased with this, his eyes half-lidded in a dreamy daze as he stared at him through the darkness. “You have to promise to smile at me like that when I can see you better...” He said, voice still quiet as ever. Jet gave a soft laugh at that, leaning his head into Sonic’s hand. “I promise.” 

With that, Sonic kissed him again, and Jet kissed him right back. This one didn’t last as long, though, the awful noise of static erupting from Sonic’s communicator startled them both and made them pull away from each other completely. The hedgehog glanced down at it, his brows furrowing in confusion as he wondered how in the world it still worked. It was busted in every which way, just like Jet’s. Someone’s voice could be made out, but there was too much static for either of them to understand it. 

It seemed to be getting better, though, and the voice didn’t give up.

“S——c, we—— he—r— f— —ou!” 

“Ple—se be o—ay!!”

“Son—c cop—y?”

“Sonic, d— you cop—y!?”

It was Tails! He hit the button to speak into it, a wave of relief washing over him. “Tails! Buddy, we’re okay! We both are, we’re trapped under some of the ceiling, but we’re okay!” He exclaimed, and Jet glanced down at his own communicator to see if it might turn on. Nope- Great. 

“Oh —y god!! You guys a— okay!! Where a—re you!?” Tails yelled out, relieved that they were okay. Once Sonic had described their location to Tails, everyone raced off to try and find them. 

“I’m gon— soun— off the syst—m I insta—d into the devi—ce for times like thi—! It’ll b—e loud.” Tails warned, so Sonic and Jet covered their ears and waited for the noise. It came on in a matter of seconds after that- and holy hell was it ear splitting!! If they couldn’t hear that under all this rubble, they would both be surprised. Thankfully, everyone heard it and raced over. The rubble that was covering them had been a large and thick piece of the ceiling, it would’ve been impossible for the two underneath to have gotten it off. Tails deactivated the sound and instead yelled down at them. “We’re here guys!! Just stay calm!!” 

Everyone started to lift, Storm and Knuckles’ bragging really paying off. They got the large piece of rubble off of them and managed to flip it over so that they could just climb right out. The sunset lighting poured into the small area, causing the both of them to squint as they peaked their heads out. They were helped out of the hole and immediately hugged by their own parties of friends. 

Wave grabbed Jet and pulled him close, a relieved and happy look on her face. “Oh my god, I thought you were dead!” She exclaimed, happy tears falling down her face. Jet was a little surprised by her reaction, placing a somewhat astonished hand on her back. What he wasn’t surprised by was Storm picking them both up and squeezing them tight. “Boss!” He cried, unknowingly agitating that rib- but Jet let it slide. Something he’d never do. He wrapped his arms around his two teamma- no, friends. He hugged his friends and comforted them. 

Sonic was tackle-hugged by Tails, a big happy smile on his face upon seeing his big brother alive and well. Sonic laughed and hugged him tight, patting his back and feeling Knuckles wrap an arm around his shoulders. “You scared the shit out of all of us, you know.” The echidna said, a relieved smile on his own face. “Scared the shit out of _you_? How do you think we felt?” Sonic laughed, shaking his head playfully as they let him go. “So-, everything just crumbled? What happened after that?” Tails asked in a confused and intrigued tone. Sonic nodded. “Yeah, everything just crashed on us. I think Jet got hit by something, ‘cause when I got to him, he wasn’t breathing.” 

Tails gasped at this, really not expecting that. “Did you have to perform CPR?” He asked. Sonic nodded. “Sure did- I think I may have cracked one of his ribs though... in my defense I did have to do it for like ten minutes!” He said, and the two nodded. “Man, that musta been scary.” Knuckles said, and Tails nodded at that statement. “Yeah, it was really scary. Especially when he wasn’t waking up.” 

Sonic glanced over at Jet just as he was being set down and released by Storm and Wave. A gentle smile coming onto his face as he watched them all talk to each other. Tails spoke up once again, having more questions. “So what did you guys do for all that time when he woke up?”

“We talked for a while, you know, just about... stuff.” Sonic shrugged, glancing away for a moment before looking back down at Tails. “Did you do anything besides talk? I thought you guys didn’t like each other that much!” 

Sonic couldn’t help but hide the tiny tiny blush that appeared on his face. He glanced back at Jet, who felt his gaze and glanced back. Sonic smiled, causing Jet to do the same. Though, the latter looked away quickly to hide it from everyone. Sonic snapped out of it to glance back at Tails yet again. “Nope. Just talked. We’re... more friendly now.”

After everything was said and done, they all went to a little restaurant for a bite to eat. Jet’s stomach was doing flips- he didn’t feel like eating. Now that Sonic and him had confessed their feelings to one another, a new emotion arose in his chest. The words Wave had said to him that afternoon kept eating at him. He tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, and she turned to listen to what he had to say. “Hey, can I talk to you? Like, in private?” He whispered carefully so no one else would hear. 

Wave seemed confused, but nodded and got up silently. They walked outside and Jet leaned his back against the wall of the restaurant. No one could see them from this point, perfect. “...What if you were right?” He mumbled, finally looking up at her from gazing at the floor. Wave blinked confusedly. “I’m usually right about everything, but what this time?” 

Jet rolled his eyes at that statement and crossed his arms. “About... me. Uh, liking Sonic?” 

A silence fell over the two, Jet brought his gaze back down to the floor. This awkward tension around them really didn’t sit right. Wave shifted her weight onto one foot and crossed her arms as well, now sporting an “I-told-you-so” grin. Jet glanced back up at her and felt his face go red hot. 

“I’m not gonna _say_ I told you so, but just know that I’m thinking it.” She teased, no heat or anger or any negative emotion in her voice. Jet was a little bit surprised if he was honest. “So, you’re not... weirded out by this?” He asked, his shoulders tensed upwards nervously. Wave shook her head and shrugged. “No, why would I be? If you like that spunky blue hedgehog, that’s who you like. You cant change it.” She smiled. Jet sighed in relief, his stance relaxing. “Thanks, Wave.” He said, a tiny smile on his face as well. 

“No problem. Now, when do you plan on telling him about this?” 

“Oh- Well, uh, that’s... that’s the thing...”

“Oh no, do I need to pummel this little shit?”

“No!! What? Wave- No, I just- When we were stuck in the rubble, we got to talking, and... I told him how I felt first, and then he said that he felt the same way. We uh... we kissed.”

Wave’s expression melted into that of a proud mother or older sister. “Awww, Jet had his first kiss!” She cooed, nudging his shoulder. Jet huffed at her in an embarrassed way before sending a non-heated glare at her. “Keep your voice down! It’s embarrassing!” He whined. Wave smiled and put her hands on her hips. “Fine, fine, but that’s so sweet! I always knew you guys had a little bit more than just a rivalry.” 

“Wait- really?” 

“Well, duh! It’s kinda obvious, Jet. You constantly wanting to prove to him that you’re the best, him constantly taking you up on the offer, and don’t even get me started on the way you guys talk to each other. I used to find it annoying until I connected the dots.” She grinned. Jet’s face turned red once more and covered his eyes. “God, this is embarrassing.” He mumbled. 

“Hey, you wanted to know. Now, let’s get back inside before they think we ditched ‘em.” Wave said and started to walk back inside. Jet followed her with an almost peeved expression as he tried to calm his insane blush. “Hey guys, we’re back!” Wave announced, waving to them. Tails smiled at her and waved back, Sonic did the same, but he was just a _teensy_ bit more focused on Jet. They were all sitting in front of their counterparts, Knuckles and Storm were chatting on the far left of the table, Wave and Tails doing the same on the far right, leaving Sonic and Jet to talk in the middle. 

No one but Wave could tell how they smiled at each other, how their faces lit up when the other was talking about something they were really passionate about. It was simply adorable, and Sonic and Jet were having the time of their lives. If time could stand still and they could be like this forever, they wouldn’t mind a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to see more of this work or have any other ideas for what SonJet prompts I could write, feel free to tell me!


End file.
